Under the influence of hormones
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Lily Evans accidentally loses her virginity to Sirius Black after a New Year's Eve party and swears she won't say anything to anyone, since James would probably hate Sirius if he knew. Though despite their better judgement they soon start to sleep together behind James's back. So what happens when Lily gets to know James and he turns out to be a really nice guy after all?


**1st of January 1977**

Lily was sitting in the windowsill with her legs pulled up to her stomach, staring at the guy that was lying in her bed. He was still fast asleep; lying on his side with his face turned to her and a little drool pooling at the edge of his mouth. How someone could look sexy while drooling was beyond her. Then again, this was Sirius Black she was talking about. _The_ Sirius Black, as in notorious womanizer and voted hottest bloke at Hogwarts three years in a row. Yes, once a year Tiffany Blake and her cronies actually made everyone take votes on who the best looking girl and boy at school was.

Pathetic, right?

But that was not the point. The point was that _that_ guy was now sleeping in _her_ bed, in _her_ room, and she had no idea what to do. Lily had never had a one-night-stand before. Hell, she had never even had sex before last night. Should she wake him up or did she let him sleep? Maybe she should make him some breakfast, or was that too clingy? She could always make up a story. Maybe she could tell him that she had a doctor's appointment?

Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. This was stupid, _she_ was being stupid. She should just wake him up and tell him that it was all just one big mistake and that he should leave before her mother or father walked in and saw him.

Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do.

She swung her legs off the windowsill, but hesitated just as she was about to hop off. But was it really a mistake? She hadn't been _that_ drunk. Then again, would she have slept with him if she'd been sober? She glanced at Sirius's well-built, tanned body entangled with her purple bed sheets. The morning sun was shining through the window making his skin glow golden. Yes, definitely yes.

Memories of his strong body pressed tightly against hers, his hands running all over her body and his hot breath tickling her neck flashed by before her eyes, sending shivers down her body. Who was she trying to fool? She would have slept with him again without a second thought.

Suddenly, Sirius grunted and Lily's head snapped towards the bed. She watched him intently for a moment as a thousand and one thoughts went through her mind, but he just rolled over to his back and continued sleeping.

Lily exhaled and leaned back against the window frame again, looking out over the back garden. It was less than a week before the departure back to Hogwarts and outside the snow was half a foot deep. Like a thick, white blanket it covered the ground and the roofs of the buildings. Lily could spot her neighbor Mrs. Bennett across the street, taking her morning stroll with her poor dog as she always did at nine o'clock in the morning. Everything was the same and she felt the same. Lily couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with her. Shouldn't she be feeling different now after having lost her virginity? If this was it, then why were people making such fuzz about it?

Okay, so maybe what'd went down with Sirius the night before wasn't exactly how she'd pictured her first time to be. Like every other girl Lily had imagined it to be romantic with candlelight and rose petals, not drunken sex with someone she barely knew. But hey, she couldn't say she regretted it.

"Uh, why does my bed smell like lavender?"

Lily was so startled by the sudden sound of Sirius's voice she almost fell off the windowsill, but managed to grab hold of the window frame in the last second.

"Bloody hell", Sirius muttered as he hauled himself into sitting position, looking extremely tormented doing so.

He was obviously more hung over than her. What if he'd been too drunk to know what he'd been doing? What if he'd regret having had sex with her? Lily silently wondered if she should say something. At least she should make her presence known. She desperately searched her brain for something to say, but came up short. So instead she just cleared her throat.

Sirius snapped his head towards her. At first he looked uncomprehending, but then it was as if something clicked in his mind. Maybe he just now remembered what – or rather who – he'd been doing the night before. "Well, this definitely explains the lavender smell", he then said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah", Lily said and they became quiet. "Here", she then said and grabbed the painkillers off her nightstand, throwing them at him. She missed epically though and the package hit the wall and fell onto the floor at his feet. Sirius looked amused at this, but that expression vanished the moment he bent down to pick up the painkillers.

"Thanks", he muttered, swallowed three of them dry and then cleared his throat. "Well, this have been fun, and we probably shouldn't do it again, but I have to get going, I, um… have a doctor's appointment… soon."

Lily discretely rolled her eyes. "Douchebag", she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sirius said as he unabashedly threw off the duvet.

"Nothi—" Lily began and then almost choked on her own saliva. Sirius had gotten to his feet and was now standing on the other side of her bed, completely naked from head to toe. She quickly cast down her eyes, blushing hard.

"Do you mind?" she muttered and threw him a pair of jeans, which she assumed belonged to him, while covering her eyes with her hand.

Sirius chuckled again as he pulled on the pants. "It's not like you haven't seen it before", he said smugly.

"Shut up", Lily muttered, blushing even harder.

Sirius laughed and she could hear him shuffle about in her room. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed the one she was covering her eyes with and removed it. She gasped when she found herself standing barely five inches away from Sirius half-naked form, and boy was he even better looking up close...

"The coast is clear", he whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

Lily's brain completely blanked, and then he had the nerve to lean in closer to her. Was he going to kiss her? What if last night had been more than a one-night-stand? Did she _want _last night to be more than a one-night-stand? And if not, shouldn't she stop him from coming any closer? Why wasn't she doing anything?

And then Sirius reached past her and grabbed the t-shirt that was carelessly thrown over the lampshade of her floor lamp.

Lily let out the air that she'd unconsciously been holding back and watched as Sirius threw on the t-shirt in one movement. He then went on looking for his socks as Lily heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to her room. Her blood ran cold. "Black!" she gasped.

Sirius didn't seem to have noticed the panic in her voice because he was as calm as ever as he continued his search.

"Sirius, God damn it! Hide!" she hissed, shoving him towards her bed.

"What?" he said, uncomprehending.

"Someone's coming, _hide!_" Lily cried and that's when Sirius heard the footsteps approaching and his eyes shot open. Just as he threw himself to the ground, the door was opened.

It was her mother. "Lily? I thought I heard something, are you up already? Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Lily smiled at her mother. "No thank you mum, I was just about to take a shower. I'll come down once I'm done", she said, trying not to sound too desperate to get rid of her.

The middle-aged woman returned the smile and nodded her head. Then she noticed the mess that was now Lily's room and she wrinkled her forehead. "What happened in here? I cleaned your room just yesterday!" she exclaimed.

Lily could hear a low chuckling coming from underneath her bed and discretely kicked Sirius side with her foot.

"Oh, that. I was just…" Lily desperately scoured her brain for something to say and then finally blurted out, "I was just looking for my diary. I hid it so that no one would be able to find it and then I couldn't remember where I put it."

"Oh well, I want you to clean your room before dinner tonight. Your grandparents are coming over and I don't want your grandmother to have anything to complain about, okay?" she said.

Lily bit back a smile. Her mother and grandmother had never gotten along and probably never would. "Sure, mum." And then she was gone. Lily walked over to the door and locked it. "You can come out now. She's gone", she muttered. "And thank you for cooperating."

Sirius grunted as he rolled out from underneath the bed and got to his feet while dusting off some dust from his wrinkly clothes. "Well, she didn't suspect anything so no harm done. Good cover up about the room by the way, I didn't know you kept a diary." He winked at her.

Lily snorted. "Whatever. Didn't you have a doctor's appointment?"

Sirius grinned. "Right, forgot." And then he suddenly became serious. "We can't tell anyone about this, you know that right?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you ashamed of sleeping with me?" she snapped angrily.

"Oi! Will you _please_ keep your voice down, love?" Sirius snapped back, shutting his eyes closed for a moment while rubbing his head. "And no, I'm not ashamed of sleeping with you. Believe me, I would be more than happy to brag about the fact that I was the first one to get inside Lily Evans' panties, but Prongs would hate me."

Lily scoffed. "So you think it's better to lie to him?" she said. She didn't know why she was taking this so personally, but she couldn't help but get upset.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but please, don't tell anyone, okay?" Sirius pleaded. He actually looked so desperate Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like a lost puppy. Oh well, a puppy with great abs.

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I won't say anything. We'll just pretend like this little… incident never happened, okay?"

"Thank you, Lily", Sirius said and before she knew it, he'd reached down and kissed her neck. The touch of his lips made her skin crawl and she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. When she opened her eyes again, Sirius had apparated.


End file.
